


We Just Do

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Puberty, orientation realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru likes Makoto’s awkward hormonal stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is made of questionable content. If you don’t feel comfortable reading about 14 year old boys and mature situations please avoid. This is your warning. 
> 
> unedited.

“Haru-chan, this is embarrassing.” Makoto whimpers, audible even over the sound of the shower. The 14 year old doesn’t know what to do with himself, and can feel his entire face and neck flaming up. His body is tense and he feels hot. Not to mention…down there. 

It’s been happening for awhile now, along with his voice changing; cracking at the most inopportune times. Haru never laughs at him though, not when his voice breaks, or when he gets an erection for no reason at all. But sometimes there are _reasons._  

Like right now. Haru and he have been taking baths together since they were little, which is all well and good. It’s not uncommon for Japanese people to share the same bathing space, even at home.

However, it isn’t normal to get an erection because of a friend. Which happens sometimes, and Makoto is sure that Haru knows it too; that he’s the reason. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Haru replies. He is still standing in the middle of the bathtub, having been in the process of climbing in. He stopped moving the moment he heard Makoto’s  _eep_ and slowly turned, droplets falling off him from his shower. It’s been several moments and he has been watching the taller boy. Haru feels a little guilty about it, because he knew that this would happen, and a part of him wanted it to. 

It’s all new and he’s curious. He likes the way Makoto’s face changes to a deep red and the hitch of his breath. His belly feels funny when he sees Makoto’s penis stiffen and become long. It also pleases him that it happens when his friend is watching him, which is one of the reasons that Haru pushed Makoto to come with him. 

“Come for a bath.” He remembers saying.

“No, I’ll come soon. I just need to -“ Makoto began to lie, before being cut off.

“Come for a bath.” Haru impressed, and with a shaky nod his nervous friend complied. 

The shoji door slid shut and Makoto refused to look at him as they undressed, walking over to the shower area to scrub off. Haru watched him though, like a hawk. 

Makoto has been gaining more control over the erections. When they started 6 months ago it would happen at random, and a strange tingle would rush down Haru’s spine every time. It caused him to have his first wet dream thinking about Makoto’s tented pants. Next time he wanted to see, and he did. 

His friend looks like he did back then, but not so shuddering. Makoto is standing close to the wall, as the water cascades over his skin, and his green eyes rake over Haru. 

Haru isn’t embarrassed, he likes it when Makoto looks at him. 

“Come here.” He says, and Makoto’s eyes jam shut. A gasp tears from his lips as she shakes his head. He must have realised that he was staring, because his fists ball at his side; hands looking large in his ill proportioned body.

Has Makoto noticed that Haru has an erection of his own? They don’t happen like his friend’s - all willy nilly. Only when he thinks of something particularly exciting, or sees Makoto’s stiff dick, does he feel the stirring. Maybe, it will change soon. After all, Makoto always has grown faster than him. 

“Come here.” Haru says again, and Makoto complies this time. His eye cracks open experimentally before he pads towards the tub. He takes the hand that Haru offers and climbs into the warm water. It’s soothing on his legs and he gazes into blue eyes warily. 

“This is embarrassing.” Makoto murmurs, looking to the side. His face is a complete hue of red that only deepens when Haru’s petite hand takes a hold of him, wrapping around his penis and squeezing tight. 

“Why?” Haru asks evenly, stroking him up and down. Makoto’s knees shake and a gasp leaves his lips. They are still standing face to face and he needs to grasp Haru’s shoulders to stay up-right. 

“Sit down.” His friend says just above a whisper, and his touch doesn’t stop. His free hand moves to Makoto’s shoulder to push lightly, prompting him to sit on the edge of the bathtub. The taller boy does so, awkwardly, letting out a soft moan when Haru begins to move faster. 

“ _Haru_.” He murmurs, looking up at his friend. “I’m sorry,” Makoto gasps, feeling a jolt through his entire body with the connection of their eyes. 

His hand is taken then, but Makoto doesn’t register it. Not until small fingers slow down to help his larger ones wrap around something hot and throbbing. His eyes widen at the sharp breath that comes from above and Makoto’s range of vision widens. He focuses on the erection in his hand just as Haru begins to pump him again, murmuring, “Makoto. Move.” 

“Ah! Sorry.” He exclaims, voice hitching at the end as a thumb scrapes over the head of his dick. 

Clumsily, Makoto begins to move his hand. Haru’s penis is close to his face, just a bit below, and he can’t take his eyes off it. It glistens at the tip and as Haru’s pace quickens, so does Makoto’s. 

He doesn’t think as he squeezes, tugs, and  _feels_. He just does what Haru has been doing to him, revelling in the sharp noises coming from his friend. It’s taking a toll on his body though, hearing such things;  _seeing_  Haru like this.

“ ** _Haru_**.” He gasps, mewling in that desperate way he does when he is close. Haru knows the signal too. The smaller teen glances down at Makoto, watching the dick in his own grasp, and the way that they both move in time. He isn’t there yet but he can feel the build, sitting right on the edge. He’s only ever touched himself a couple of times (after jerking off Makoto), and he has never lasted long. This is no exception. 

Makoto has been lasting longer and longer, so he guesses that the same will happen for him, in time. 

“H -Haru.” The teen gasps, body stiffening. He watches as Makoto leans forward quickly to swipe his tongue along the underside of his dick in an impulsive action. Haru moans, feeling the wetness against his hot skin and seeing the desire in Makoto’s gaze.

Ejeculation covers his hand first as he feels Makoto shudder beneath his touch, jerking his head back and groaning,  _Haru_. It’s enough, (the image, the sound) and Haru spurts all over Makoto’s almost stationary hand, getting some on his friend’s abdomen. 

Their breathing is heavy as Makoto comes back to earth. His eyes widen at the cum all over his hand and he has the sudden disgusting urge to taste it; to taste Haru for the first time.

What’s wrong with him?

Still, he presses the hot liquid between his fingers, watching in fascination. Haru lets him go, hand just as soiled. He steps out of the tub and walks casually over to the shower in silence. 

He always acts like this is nothing at all, after the fact. But Makoto knows that it isn’t right. Boys don’t do these things together, and they both know that. 

He’s only 14 but Makoto is pretty sure that he is gay. He’s only ever thought of the boy across from him. Is…Is Haru gay as well?

“Come wash off. I don’t want to get the water dirty.” The stoic boy orders, brusk as always. Makoto nods dumbly, stumbling over to the spray on wobbly legs. Haru steps back and waits for the stickiness to be washed from Makoto’s body, then he reaches forward and swipes the scrubber over the taller boy’s belly, right where the mess was. It causes something funny to swell in Makoto’s heart. 

“Haru.” He says, without thinking. 

“Hm?” Haru replies, stepping in front of Makoto to take some water for himself. Makoto’s dick brushes Haru’s behind, but the stoic teen doesn’t seem to notice, or care. 

“What is it?” Haruka presses, still managing to sound bored. Still, it prompts the not so confused teen to speak.

“A - Are we gay?” Makoto asks, forcing his eyes to the wall and not where their skin meets. 

Haru turns, giving him a solid unreadable look. Then, he nods once. He looks just as serious as always, but completely unfazed. 

“I guess so.” He says tonelessly.

“How -“ Makoto pauses, blushing. “How do we know?” 

A black eyebrow arches and Haru lets out a soft sigh, like Makoto is being troublesome. Leaning upwards, the smaller boy presses his lips to Makoto’s firmly. He pulls away without preamble, traipsing over to the bath to slide inside. 

“We just do.” Haru says, and Makoto nods.

It seems about right. If the way his lips are tingling is any indication. 

“You’re thinking too much.” He hears after a moment, before a large intake of breath sounds and Haru disappears beneath the water. 

Makoto walks over to the tub as well, climbing in on his end. He doesn’t feel so embarrassed now, whether it be satisfaction or something else. 

He is slowly realising that he can live with the annoying erections, as long as Haru is around. Especially if they get to be close like  _that_. 

Though, the thought of kissing is even more exciting. It makes him tingle all over and his skin begins to turn a bright red once more, as his breathing quickens. Damn hormones. 

Haru comes up for air with an accusing look upon his face, apparently having seen beneath the water. His blue eyes are narrowed as he says,

“Already?” 

Makoto nods abashedly, looking at anywhere but Haru. He needs to learn not to think about his friend. It is always his downfall.

“I - I guess so.” He stutters. 

“Come here.” 

 END


End file.
